All I Want For Christmas
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: At the WWE Holiday Party Cody and Mickie let each other know what they really want this Christmas


WWE owns all superstars mentioned in this story.

Christmas Eve. They were at the annual WWE Christmas party thrown by Vince McMahon himself. Mickie James was hanging out with her best friend Cody Rhodes. He joined Legacy last summer and his career has shot through the roof since alligning himself with Randy Orton.

_Look at him. He is so happy. And look at that smile. _Mickie thought. _Wow, I give myself a lot of credit for not going up to him and planting a big kiss on him._ Mickie soon shook the thoughts from her head. _He is my best friend…I can't think these thoughts about him._

Cody just finished talking to Ted and Randy. He said his goodbyes and went back over to were Mickie was standing. _God she's beautiful._ He thought. You see, Cody had these feelings for Mickie that went way (and when I say way…I mean waaaayyy) past friendship. He could never tell her that though. But tonight Cody felt like he was on top of the world and he was going to tell her. Even if she didn't feel the same way he still needed to get it out of his system.

Now what Cody didn't know was that Mickie DID have the same feelings for him. She was very scared to tell him so she kept it inside of her. She thought that he wouldn't feel the same way and the friendship would be ruined.

"Hey Mickie" Cody said.

"Hey yourself. How's life as 1/3 of Legacy?" She asked.

"Pretty good." He smiled. "You wanna go for a walk around the hotel gardens? I know it's cold but it's not that bad."

"Sure. I don't see why not. The party is pretty boring anyway."

Then they left to go to the hotel gardens. Cody walked around there earlier and he was going to lead her to a certain spot. Then he would tell her.

"So Mr. Rhodes…"she began. "What did you ask Santa for this year?" She asked, her face shining brightly as she asked her question.

"What?" he laughed. "Did you just ask me what I wanted for Christmas?"

"Yea…duh dumb butt." She giggled. She looked over at him and saw the expression on his face. She began to laugh even harder.

"Oookkkkk…well…I asked for a Playstation 3." He replied. He didn't lie…he really did want one…but he wanted her more. "So Miss James…what did you ask for?"

"Hmm…I don't remember…" she lied. She knew what she had wanted. She wanted someone to love her but didn't want to tell him that.

They continued to walk around the hotel gardens as they talked. Cody was going to spend the holidays by himslef because there were no flights going to his hometown tonight or tomarrow. Mickie was going home to see her family. Seeing that Cody would be alone for the holidays she asked him to come along.

"Are you sure you want me to come?" he asked her.

"Yes! My family knows you and they love you! They would be delighted to have you. Trust me!" she replied.

"Ok fine. I'm going to come." He smiled.

"Yay!!!!!" she laughed. Just watching her smile and laugh made him smile and eventually he was laughing along with her.

They finally approched that area that Cody wanted to take her.

All of the trees in the area had white holiday lights around them as well as the little gezbo sitting in the middle of it all.

"Hey Micks…lets go in there." He said.

The two walked inside. This was it he was going to tell her._ Let's hope this goes good._ He thought.

Mickie looked at Cody. It looked like he was going to tell her something. He looked nervous. _I wonder what he is going to say…_ She thought.

"Listen Mickie…remember when you asked me what I wanted for Christmas?" he asked.

"Yea…"she said a little hestitantly. "What about it?"

"Well…I kinda lied…"

"What? Why would you lie for a question like that?" Even though she did lie…_Great now I feel guilty for lying about a stupid question like that too._

Cody began to speak but was cut off by Mickie.

"Actually Cody, I really shouldn't of said what I said just now because I lied too."

"You did?" He asked

"Yea…so let me ask you again…Cody what do you want for Christmas?"

"You…" after his answer he gave her a sweet and soft kiss.

"Really?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes really…" he replied. Mickie then kiss him passonatly.

"Thank you Cody Rhodes for making my Christmas wish come true."

"What was your Christmas wish."

"To be loved."

"Well, I love you." He said

"I love you too Cody. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Mickie James."


End file.
